


The Tony Stark Guide to Boiling Frogs

by Ylixia



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tony Stark, Boundary Pushing, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonnegotiated Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Superior Iron Man, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony needs to unwind, there's a game he likes to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tony Stark Guide to Boiling Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, when Superior Iron Man just started, I [made a wish](http://ylixia.tumblr.com/post/103684635315/sim-2-thoughts) for Tony Stark sprawled in bed with a dude, since I knew that queer coding for Tony would be far more likely with him evil, because [the world is fucked up like that.](http://ylixia.tumblr.com/post/117780483765/lucrezianoin-reblogged-your-post-and-added-from)
> 
> I got my wish, and in celebration I wrote porn to go with the panel!
> 
> Be warned; Tony is Not Nice in this. Consent violations abound!
> 
> Enjoy.

By the time Tony touches down, starts running through his armor a few necessary upgrades, showers, and makes his way up to the penthouse, the party has hit that sweet spot where everyone's pleasantly buzzed but the clothes are only just starting to come off. Good, he has no patience for the preliminaries tonight; he needs to rest up for the big game.

He heads straight to the bedroom on the hope that there's something tasty already waiting for him there. On the way he snatches a full glass of whiskey out of some guy's hand and smacks the ass of the cute little twink he's making eyes at. They both squawk hilariously, but don't otherwise protest; it never fails to amuse Tony how much people let him get away with, just because he's him.

The bedroom is well-stocked with a selection of some of his favorite hangers-on, but the real prize is on the bed; a great blond slab of a man with a lapful of busty brunette and a pretty young blond thing draped over them both

The brunette is Vanessa, and right now she's playing Tony's favorite game, though blondie doesn't know it yet.

“Aw how sweet, you brought me a present,” Tony says. “And you've already started unwrapping it, how thoughtful.”

On cue, the girls giggle prettily while blondie blanches, looking for all the world like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar

“I – I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn't – we can go somewhere else,” he stammers out, a little resentfully; he seems like the type who's not used to ceding territory without a big ol' testosterone fueled macho showdown. Clearly he's at least smart enough to know when he's outmatched.

“And take these pretty specimens out of my bed?” Tony asks with mock outrage. “No, no, I won't hear of it. There's plenty of room in this bed for four, that's why I put it here.”

Blondie's eyes flick possessively over Vanessa and her girl, and Tony grins as he comes to exactly the wrong conclusion. Without waiting for a yea or nay – it _is_ Tony's bed, after all – Tony sprawls out next to them on the bed

“Yes, excellent, the more the merrier!” Vanessa laughs wickedly, turning her back completely on Blondie as her girl straddles Tony's hips. “This is Chris, by the way. And Chris you of course you know Tony Stark, keeper of this fortress of iniquity we've all found ourselves in”

“Oh yes, names, because I will totally both remember and care about that later,” Tony snorts even as he runs Chris's sour face through Extremis. Chris Miller, 21 years old, student at SFSU and brother as Sigma Phi who-gives-a-fuck, probably never stepped a single, axe-soaked toe outside his heteroboring comfort bubble, and according to the security footage he's been following Vanessa around like a horny puppy for weeks.

Vanessa always does bring him the nicest presents.

“Lindsey, darling, give us a show,” Vanessa purrs, scratching her nails down Lindsey's back as she melts into Tony's arms, damp panties grinding against Tony's cock through his soft lounge pants and moaning prettily as Tony grabs her pert little ass.

It _is_ all a show, of course; Lindsey doesn't fuck men, but Tony can feel Chris's frustration at having all of the female attention snatched neatly away from him, and it makes him grin against Lindsey's mouth.

Tony's got a pretty good idea of how far they can push this guy, but Vanessa seems to have a better one, letting him stew for longer than Tony expected while he feels up her girlfriend.

Lindsey's the perfect warm-up; squirmy and eager and pretty as she rubs up against Tony and shivers at the filth Vanessa's pouring into her ear. Tony sits up, bringing her with him so she's seated snugly in his lap and attacks the spot behind her ear he knows she likes. She clutches him and whines, tilting her head for easier access. Tony grazes his lips down her neck – carefully skipping the delicate blue collar of her throat – and bites down, making her arch her back and cry out.

“No marks,” Vanessa reminds Tony gently, running her hand through his hair and hooking a finger through the ring on Lindsey's collar to drag her over for a deep kiss. Tony's briefly tempted to put several big, fat hickeys on Lindsey just to remind her who's really boss around here, but then she'd stop bringing him her little presents and that is just too much loss and too little gain for indulging in juvenile posturing.

Chris seems to be thinking something along somewhat similar lines, because he hasn't pitched a fit or stormed away from the bed just yet, but he also looks like he's about to start whistling and shooting steam out of his ears.

“Aw, baby, why you sitting here all by yourself? Aren't you lonely?” Vanessa asks sweetly when Tony thinks Chris might literally explode.

“Mmm, maybe a little,” Chris says, clearly going for a seductive croon and missing the mark by about a mile. It's a good thing he's so pretty. “Maybe you should come over here and help me with that.”

Tony rolls his eyes dramatically, he can't help it, but it's okay because Lindsey does the same thing with him and even groans in a way that could maybe be mistaken for sexual if you were distracted by Vanessa crawling into you lap and attempting to lick out your tonsils. Maybe.

Vanessa gets to work showing Chris a good time and Tony and Lindsey settle into a makeout session that's less porn-star eager and more comfortably pleasant without Vanessa's audience. It's a nice way to spend the time as Vanessa softens Chris up (so to speak), and Tony runs some scenarios, interfaces with the armor, and puts a few plans into motion.

After a bit, he taps Lindsey's hip and nudges her off his lap, and she goes obediently to spread herself across Vanessa's back and plant little kisses across her shoulders.

Chris is feeling no pain, eyes blown and lips parted as Vanessa works his cock with her quick little fingers. There's a telltale little baggy discarded at the end of the bed – empty now – and Tony smiles. He'd purposefully designed Extremis to interact a little extra pleasantly with a variety of recreational substances, while mitigating the negative side-effects. It always is nice to see his creations at work, especially when it's for his own benefit.

Lindsey slides her hand down Vanessa's bare stomach and slips her hand under her panties. They make such a pretty pair, these two – he sincerely hopes they don't get hurt when the shit hits the fan.

Banishing the thought for now, he sidles up behind Chris and slides his hand up one firm bivep, placing a sucking kiss where his neck meets his shoulder.

This is always the most amusing part of the game; Chris starts violently, groans when Vanessa does something particularly creative with her hands, and jerks away to look at Tony with wide-eyed panic and disgust

“Dude! What the – what are you – I'm not gay!”

Tony rolls his eyes again, this time for show, though that doesn't make the sentiment any less genuine. “You're new around here, aren't you?” he drawls while Lindsey muffles her helpless giggles in Vanessa's hair.

“What, Iron Man's gay now?” Chris says derisively, though he's doing a poor job hiding how nervous he is. “And – and this is some kind of... secret gay club and nobody told me?”

Tony can't hold back his laughter and he doesn't try. Neither do the ladies. “No,” he says patiently, running a hand up and down Chris's arm. He's trembling like a startled horse, liable to bolt at any time. This part is always delicate, and Tony keeps his voice light and gentle. “This is Stark Tower, and people here aren't just above everyone else because they're on the top floor. Boundaries, labels, pointless distinctions like “gay” and “straight”, are all constructions the unenlightened cling too. Are you one of the unenlightened, Chris?”

“Uhm... n-no?”

Vanessa gives him a little moue of disappointment, and Tony tsks gently. “That didn't sound sure, Chris. You need to be sure, if you're going to come to one of my little soirees. We're all about fun and pleasure, here, not doubt and fear. And I promise you,” Tony assures him, pitching his voice low and seductive. “I will do nothing to you that you won't find fun and pleasurable.” He feels Chris shudder, something awakening within him underneath the layers of conditioned homophobia and sexual repression.

Chris swallows, says shakily, “What if I don't want you to?”

Vanessa, who had been idly stroking him as Tony spoke, removes her hand. Tony leans in so that his lips are just brushing the shell of Chris's ear. “Well, you can leave any time, of course, but my bed has rules. Namely, everyone participates, has a good time, and leaves their hang-ups at the door.” He flicks the tip of his tongue against Chris's ear and smiles when he jumps.

”I don't...” Chris starts nervously, licking his lips. Vanessa and Lindsey, growing bored with the negotiations, have moved away and are enjoying each other rather enthusiastically. Lindsey's straddling Vanessa's thighs, moaning and riding Vanessa's fingers like it's her job. Lindsey looks flushed and beautiful, grasping Vanessa's shoulders and tipping her head back in ecstasy as Vanessa works her clit with her thumb.

"I promise, if you stay I wont do anything you wont like,” Tony murmurs, running a gentle hand from Chris' shoulder blade down his side to cup his hip. “And _they_ will do several things you will _love_.”

Right on cue, Vanessa grips Lindsey's hair and starts working her fingers rabbit-quick into Lindsey's cunt. Lindsey twists, a long moan spilling wobbly from her throat as she tenses, shudders, and falls hard into orgasm.

”I'll stay,” Chris says shakily.

Tony smiles. “Good boy,” he whispers, wrapping his hand around Chris's leaking cock. Chris groans helplessly, hips twitching as Tony slowly jacks his cock.

“Are we done with the gay panic now?” Vanessa quips, depositing a happy, loose-limbed Lindsey next to them and flopping in front of Chris.

“I think we've moved past it for now,”

“Good,” Vanessa says. “Because that was super boring.” And then without warning she's taking Chris's cock in her mouth all at once, lips brushing Tony's fingers where he's gripping him at the base.

Chris lets out a strangled cry, arching his back and gripping Tony's arm and Vanessa's head, just for something to hold on to. Tony snakes his other arm across Chris's chest and pulls him close as he and Vanessa start working his cock in tandem. Vanessa's head bobs enthusiastically, giving Chris what is, Tony knows from experience, a truly spectacular blowjob, and he uses the slick of her saliva to slide his hand up and down Chris's cock with the movements of her head.

Chris's head drops back onto Tony's shoulder with a groan and he relaxes back fully against Tony's chest, apparently unconcerned with touching a man just as long as he can get the leverage to thrust up into Vanessa's warm mouth.

When Tony moves his hand down to fondle Chris's balls, Vanessa takes him into her throat without a pause, lips wrapped snugly around the base of Chris's dick. Chris gasps, squirms, and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. Tony can feel his balls draw up tight against his body; he's close.

“You're not going to come already, are you?” Tony leers. “We've got so many things left to do. You haven't even fucked Vanessa yet.”

Tony scrapes his teeth against the sensitive skin behind Chris's ear, tugging his balls gently away from his body as he visibly struggles to get a hold on himself.

Vanessa pulls off Chris's cock – Chris whines high and needy and tries to thrust back into her mouth – and starts sucking on one long finger, licking it until it's sloppy-wet and shiny before going back down on Chris.

Chris, still blissed out and staring up at the ceiling, sees none of this, so Tony's not at all surprised when he yelps and squirms away from where Vanessa is prodding his ass.

“Hey – _hey_! I told you, man, I'm not into that!” He's addressing Tony, which is totally not fair because Tony is not anywhere _near_ his ass.

“Relax, baby,” Vanessa says, having pulled up so that the tip of Chris's cock is resting lightly on her lips. She's got this sloe-eyed, satisfied look on her face that's brought far greater men than Chris to their knees.

“I told you, I'm not gay, I'm not taking anything up the ass,” Chris says mulishly. “Come on, baby, I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“Of course I do, sweetie. I just want to make you feel good,” Vanessa coos soothingly. “Besides, I _know_ you're not gay; pleasure's got nothing to do with orientation. I'm a woman, right?”

“...Right,” Chris says slowly, sensing a trap but not sharp enough to figure out where it's set.

“So there's nothing gay about me playing with your ass!” Vanessa declares cheerfully. “Good talk.” She proceeds to take Chris's cock in her throat as she slips her finger in his ass, making him bite out a choked, high-pitched whine at the combined sensations.

To all appearances, Chris completely loses track of the fact that he's naked and sprawled against another man's chest, trapped between the familiar, incredible experience of getting head from Vanessa and the strange new invasion in his body. Tony can't get enough of the way he squirms in his arms, of his panting, desperate moans ghosting past his ear. He grips Chris's hip with this free hand and rubs his cock against the small of his back, anticipating how it's going to feel to sink into that tight ass.

“Good, baby?” Vanessa croons when she comes up for air.

“God, so good,” Chris sighs. He probably doesn't even notice how he's grinding back against her finger in his ass. He looks strung out, needy and beautiful. Tony can't wait to take him apart.

“Ready for me?” she asks, accepting a condom and a kiss from Lindsey.

“Hell yeah,” Chris moans, whining a bit when Vanessa yanks her finger out a bit too fast. With the quick, expert movements of long practice she has the condom open and rolled down Chris's cock. Before he knows it, she's got her arms wrapped around his shoulders and is sinking down onto him with a long, breathy moan.

Tony shifts out from behind Chris and Lindsey climbs over him to take his place, pressing her breasts up against his back and snaking her hands across his chest. Vanessa breaks away from Chris's mouth to cup the back of her neck and pull her into a slick, sloppy-hot kiss. Chris moans.

“Fuck you two are so fucking hot,” he groans, fucking up sharply into Vanessa as he watches the two of them hungrily. When Vanessa pulls back, she smiles at Lindsey and goes to press their foreheads together for a moment, only to be abruptly interrupted by Chris grabbing and kissing Lindsey himself. He's too busy moaning theatrically and enjoying all his fantasies come true to catch Vanessa's deeply irritated look, but Tony isn't and he has to stifle a laugh.

“Lonely, baby?” Chris simpers into Lindsey's mouth, and she gives him the most hilariously fake-needy whine Tony has ever heard. “Don't you worry, I'll take care of you soon, okay?” Chris promises, apparently having completely forgotten (or elected to ignore) Tony's presence. Feeling bold, he pulls out of Vanessa and tosses her back onto the bed, flipping her over so her ass is in the air as he plunges back in.

Either bold or suicidally stupid, because though Tony knows Vanessa loves doggy style, she hates being bossed in bed. Probably the only thing saving Chris from having his dick ripped messily from his body is the promise of sweeter vengeance in the very near future. That, or the threat of Tony pouting over her breaking his new toy before he gets to play with it; Tony is a master pouter, when he puts his mind to it.

“Having a good time, sweetheart?” Tony asks. Lindsey keeps her eyes cast demurely down, but the smirk playing about her lips is utterly wicked.

“Lindsey,” Vanessa snap-moans. “Get to work, you lazy slut.”

Lindsey's smirk widens and she licks her lips before she crawls over to the side table next to the bed. Vanessa has very admirably let go of her rage in favor of enjoying the fantastic dicking Chris is giving her. The boy's got decent technique and good stamina, Tony thinks musingly to himself as Lindsey fastidiously pulls blue nitrile gloves over her small hands. Painfully unimaginative, though, and certainly no match for these devious ladies, to say nothing of Tony himself.

Lindsey's generous with the lube, but she's not what you'd call gentle as she sinks two of her fingers in Chris's ass.

“Hey – ahh!” Chris yelps. “Jesus Christ, what is it with you people and fixating on my ass?” He snipes, glaring at Tony. He raises his hands up like 'hey man, it wasn't me!” because honestly, there's no evidence at all that Vanessa and Lindsey's fixation on Chris's ass has anything to do with him.

Lindsey presses herself all along his back shushes him gently as she slowly drags her fingers in and out of him. Vanessa's moaning and squirming where she's bottomed out on Chris's dick and he's trembling, knocked off balance at having control snatched so neatly away from him once more. Lindsey twists her fingers inside him and a low, cut-off sound of pleasure startles from his throat.

“Relax honey,” Vanessa soothes. “We just wanna make you feel good. Lindsey's good at this, let her do her thing.”

”But... I...” Chris stammers, sounding confused and overwhelmed, twitching as Lindsey presses little nips across his back and shoulders. He trembles when Lindsey removes her hand to add more lube, and pushes involuntarily back as she presses back in.

“It feels good, doesn't it?” Vanessa says breathlessly, fucking her self back on his dick right as Lindsey launches a merciless assault on Chris's prostate. Chris's only response is to grip Vanassa's hips tighter and let out a gasping, throaty moan.

Tony shucks his lounge pants and moves around to Chris's other side. He leans across to give Lindsey another kiss and she nips his lip, feeling her oats. He reaches up to cup a hand over Chris's cheek, turning his head to look at him. Chris's eyes are glazed and he's gone more or less passive as Vanessa rocks enthusiastically on his cock and Lindsey works his ass like a pro.

It's a beautiful picture; Vanessa's back arched, muscles rippling under brown skin as she takes her own pleasure, Lindsey's hair tumbling over her full breasts, collar displayed proudly at her throat as she helps her mistress take this man apart at the seams.

And Chris, beautiful, naïve, silly Chris. All mixed up and turned inside out with unfamiliar pleasure. Hair mussed, eyes glazed, pink lips wet and parted as he pants out his ecstasy and hangs on for the ride.

“How you doin', kiddo?” Tony asks gently, stroking Chris's cheek with his thumb. “The ladies treating you good?”

“Yeah,” Chris slurs, sounding blissed-out and fuck drunk. Tony chuckles.

“Bit more of a handful than you were expecting, eh cowboy?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Chris says a bit more emphatically, and Tony laughs again and brings him in for a kiss. Chris is a little hesitant at first, but he's got Lindsey and Tony's hands all over him and Vanessa working his dick like a champ, and little by little he lets himself go, swept up in it. Surrendering.

“That's it,” Tony says after a few minutes. “That's it, let it all in. You see,” he explains, stroking Chris's hair and tweaking his nipples until he whines. “Extremis is about all kinds of perfection, not just good looks. It's about experiencing a higher level of pleasure and satisfaction. With Extremis, you can experience perfect bliss, but only if you let it. You have to let go of all the old rules and restrictions, because they're made up by small people who want you to feel small. But if you let yourself grow, let yourself evolve, anything is possible. Would you like me to show you?”

Chris ducks his head shyly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah?” Tony presses, planting a kiss behind his ear.

“Yeah. Show me.”

“Good boy,” Tony praises. Chris shudders. “I think I can take it from here,” he continues to Lindsey, who smiles and crawls over to Vanessa.

“You been a good girl?” Vanessa asks Lindsey, voice breathless and thick with satisfaction. Lindsey nods. “Well, come here then,” she orders, grabbing Lindsey's hips and moving her until she's between her thighs and promptly buries her face in Lindsey's cunt.

Lindsey lets out a rapturous cry and Tony presses the head of his dick to Chris's slick, loosened hole.

“Relax,” Tony murmurs, pausing for the moment. Chris is tense, his breath coming in short, stuttery gasps. Tony's nearly shaking with anticipation, riled up from all the preparation, all the gentle pushing it took to get him right here, right about to push inside this man and blow his mind. “I'm gonna fill you up while you fill her up, and it's going to feel _so_ good. You liked Lindsey's fingers, didn't you?” Chris nods. “This is gonna be so much better, just relax.”

He grips Chris's hip and presses in slowly, resting his forehead to the back of his neck as he opens around Tony's cock.

“God baby, so tight,” he moans, hooking his chin over Chris's shoulder. Chris gasps and groans, bottomed out in Vanessa's pussy and held in place as she goes to town on Lindsey, who's grinding against her face and looking at Tony and Chris with half-lidded eyes.

“Look at her,” Tony murmurs to Chris, slowly gaining ground. “She's gonna go crazy once I start fucking you properly. She loves to watch men fuck; been waiting for this all night.” Lindsey moans, whether in agreement or response to whatever Vanessa is doing doesn't seem terribly relevant as Chris relaxes that last little bit and takes Tony down to the hilt.

“Ahhh, _fuck_ yes,” Tony groans, hardly giving Chris a moment to adjust before he's slowly pulling out for a series of short, shallow thrusts.

Chris has lost complete control of the sounds coming out of his mouth, which are high and desperate and gorgeously overwhelmed. He'd softened a bit during the initial invasion but he hardens back up quickly in the tight, warm clutch of Vanessa's cunt. Tony rests his forehead back on Chris's shoulder and picks up his pace, gently guiding Chris's hips as he moves between Tony and Vanessa, fucking and being fucked.

The group on the bed devolve into the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh and lusty moans, blending with the slick sexual sound track of the rest of the room. Tony takes his pleasure and revels in it all, relishes especially the reluctant surrender of the body under his hands.

Vanessa puts a hand on Chris's hip, fingers overlapping with Tony's, and says, “I need to pause for a bit. Getting sore.”

“I don't blame you,” Tony says slyly, yanking Chris back onto his cock and out of Vanessa. He grins at the sharp yelp of protest. “You should have Lindsey kiss it better.”

“What an excellent idea,” Vanessa says with a grin. “Swing around, Linds, you heard the man.”

Tony eases out of Chris to back them up and give the girls room to settle in, with Lindsey's head caged underneath Vanessa's thighs, the two of them enthusiastically eating each other out.

Then Tony puts a hand between Chris's shoulder blades, shoves his chest to the bed, and thrusts back into him in one fluid motion. Chris lets out a guttural cry, gripping the sheets and writhing helplessly under Tony's assault.

“There you go sweetheart, take that cock. You ever been fucked like this before? Hmm?”

“No,” Chris whimpers, hiding his red face against the mattress.

“Yeah? Well you're a natural, baby, look at you ride me. Woulda been a shame to let all that talent go to waste, wouldn't it?”

Chris whines and shoves his hips back against Tony, but doesn't other wise answer while six inches away the ladies are enjoying each other rather loudly.

”Hmm,” Tony hums musingly, letting the movements of his hips grow slow and deep. “You know, I think it's high time we put that mouth of yours to work.” He grabs a fistful of Chris's hair and wrenches his head back. “What do you think, ladies?”

A distracted, muffles murmer of assent rises from the tangle of limbs in front of them, which is all the encouragement Tony needs to shove Chris forward by the hips and drag his face to Vanessa's ass.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Tony chides when Chris misunderstands – deliberate or not, it's hard to tell – and dips down to join Lindsey's lips on Vanessa's cunt. “I think she's got things under control, don't you? Aim higher, sweetheart.”

Tony feels Chris freeze for a moment, out of confusion or maybe just hesitation, before slowly but obediently moving to tentatively lick at Vanessa's asshole.

“Good boy,” Tony croons, pulling back to thrust shallowly into Chris without disrupting his ministrations too badly. Tony's well away that he's being a fucking tease, even before Chris starts whining and writhing and trying to shove back against Tony.

“Focus on your work,” Tony says sharply. “I'll take care of you when Vanessa is done, but not a moment sooner.

Chris chokes off a whine, but it's nearly inaudible over the sound of Vanessa's increasingly frantic moans. Lindsey's fingers dig into the meat of his ass, pulling her down onto her face as she pushes her mistress to orgasm. The sight of Vanessa shaking and shuddering, trapped and overwhelmed between Lindsey's mouth and Chris's, is enough of sight that he needs to slow himself down before he gets overexcited.

Chris isn't unaffected either, Vanessa's rapture turning his shy, tentative licks into a truly inspiringly sloppy and enthusiastic rimjob. His hand moves up to her hip to pull her back onto his face, Lindsey's hands keeping her cheeks spread wide as Vanessa tumbles into another orgasm on top of the first. Tony rubs Chris's back encouragingly.

“Atta boy, treat her right, that's it. I think she's got another one in her, don't you?”

Vanessa and Chris give identical moans of agreement and Tony grins and leans forward to wrap his hand around Chris's cock.

“If you come before she does,” Tony whispers threateningly, “You are not going to like what happens next.”

Tony can feel him shudder around his cock at the threat. Chris is hot and thick in his hand, the tip of his cock dribbling liberally onto the sheets. The muscles of his back ripple and clench and his moans take on a note of desperate pleading, but he's apparently a fast enough learner that he doesn't even attempt to take his mouth from Vanessa's ass.

Vanessa, for her part, likes fucking with men even more than she like orgasms, and Tony can tell she's attempting to sabotage Chris by redoubling her efforts on Lindsey and distract them both from her own impending orgasm.

Tony jerks Chris off nice and slow, smearing his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. Chris sobs and twists, trying desperately to be good, to not come before Tony said he could, begging with every inch of his body even as he doesn't dare free up his mouth.

Lindsey does come first, body seizing up under Vanessa's, but Vanessa follows right after with a throaty wail.

“Good boy,” Tony says. “You can come now.”

Chris's body sags, his breath shudders with relief, and he comes completely apart. His back arches, his ass grips like a vise around Tony's cock, and his fists clench and his cries drown out the rest of the room as he shoots messily all over Tony's hand. Tony fucks him all the way through, battering him at the perfect angle as Chris twitches and shakes through the waves of his orgasm. The picture he makes is so filthy-hot and gorgeous that Tony almost loses it himself, only just managing to hold himself with ruthless determination.

The girls pull away as he comes down, sprawling across the bed and kissing lazily as Chris twitches and bats lazily at Tony's hand where it's still wrapped around his softening cock.

“Please. Please I – I can't,” he pants, twisting away from Tony's touch. “It's too... please Tony, I can't.

Tony smirks viciously and pulls out all at once. “Haven't you learned yet, sweetheart?” he hisses, pulling Chris up to his knees by his hair and shoving his chest till he sprawls on his back, his head at the foot of the bed. He hooks on of Chris's legs over his shoulder and shoves back into him, making Chris's back arch and his eyes squeeze tight with pleasure-pain. “You don't make those kinds of decisions here.”

Tony cuts loose and fucks him hard, with the deep brutal thrusts he's been aching to give him since he saw him, blond and built and so pretty on his bed he may as well have come with a bow. Chris's mouth falls open and he stares dazedly into space as Tony slides in and out of him, heedless of the noises falling from his throat as Tony strokes his sweet spot with his cock.

He whines when Tony wraps his hand back around his cock, half-hard and angry red. “Come on,” Tony growls. “One more and then you're done. You can do one more, can't you?”

“No, no I can't,” Chris moans, head lolling over the edge of the bed where Tony's thrusts have shoved him over. His cock slowly stiffens in Tony's hand. “Nonono, I can't, I can't. Please Tony, please, I can't...”

“Yes you can, baby. You can and you're not done until you do.” Tony's panting now, very nearly to the edge himself, but he can feel Chris start to crack apart around him. “Come on, _come on_ give it up, _give it to me_ – ”

Every muscle in Chris's body locks tight and his mouth opens wide on a silent scream as he comes, dribbling weakly over his own stomach as Tony drives into the clenching heat of his ass. The look on his face, like he's trapped tight between agony and ecstasy, like he has no idea which way is up, is all Tony needs as he shoves in his cock to the hilt and fills him spurt after spurt of hot come.

They pant deeply in tandem after, though that's largely a psychosomatic response to physical activity – it takes more than a good fuck to make an extremis enhanced body out of breath.

Tony pulls out after he shudders through one last aftershock, flopping back onto the mattress. Vanessa and Lindsey curl around each other next to him up against his side, and Chris stays sprawled out over the edge of the bed.

“Doesn't Chris want to join the cuddle puddle?” Vanessa asks lazily, her voice thick with satisfaction as she tenderly unlocks the collar from Lindsey's throat and stashes it on the side table.

“I'm not sure Chris can move,” Lindsey drawls, deeply amused.

Tony pokes Chris with a toe. “Hey buddy, you okay over there?”

Chris groans and then, to all appearances, passes the fuck out.

“Yeah he's alright,” Tony says, closing his eyes and settling in for some sleep.

“He's gonna fuck up his back like that,” Vanessa says idly, scooping Lindsey into her arms and kissing her neck until she giggles breathlessly.

“He'll be fine,” Tony says dismissively. “Hush now, it's sleep time. I've got a busy morning ahead of me.

“It is morning,” Lindsey murmurs, sounding half asleep herself.

“All the more reason for you to shut up so I can get my beauty sleep.” Tony chides. “Fortunately I am already incredibly beautiful, so I don't need much.”

The girls giggle musically in response, and as Tony drifts off to the soft, lingering moans and sighs in the rest of the room, he wonders how anyone could think he'd be crazy enough to give this up without a fight.

 

* * *

 


End file.
